Nights On The Road
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: On the road most of the year, they find the time to relax when they can... being close is natural but it raises suspicion anyway. That's just how the business is, right? (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer and werewolf-queen-022)


_**October 31st 2015… **_

_Inside the party, the group saw Amanda and Finn dressed as Morticia and Gomez Addams._

"_She does make a nice looking Morticia." TJ replied as Finn and Amanda danced to Black Magic Woman by Santana._

"_I think she looks like a sex doll." Seth muttered, Ashley slapping him upside his head._

"_Watch your mouth about my sister." Ashley warned._

"_Yukie, what the heck you put in this? This taste funny." Chihiro questioned as she was dressed like Honey from Ouran Highschool Host Club. _

"_There's no alcohol in it…" Yukie explained, before drinking her cup. "See, nothing wrong with… whoa!" She said, before walking around and suddenly grabbed onto Finn's torso. "Feels squishy, brother!" She giggled._

"_Off of my Gomez!" Amanda responded before she put Yukie in a chair._

"_Yeah, Morticia is laying claim to him." Seth responded._

"_Hold up… I'm tripping… I'm tripping!" Yukie exclaimed, before laughing to herself and stood back up again._

"_I swear Rollins, if you spiked the punch, I'm gonna choke the life out of you!" Finn replied in a growl after helping Amanda sit down._

"_Hey, calm down… the punch ain't spiked, it didn't smell like alcohol." Chihiro explained, moving one of her bangs on her blonde wig. "So… it's just her playing with us." She responded, as Yukie was moving around and trying to catch something up in the air._

"_Get back here!" Yukie exclaimed._

"_See, she's just messing with us!" Chihiro replied._

"_Are you coming to get me, God?!" Yukie called out, as she thought she was flying._

"_Yukie? Babydoll, where are you?" Baron questioned as he looked around for her, playing along with the joke._

"_He's playing too! They're great actors, they're faking it just to freak everyone out." Chihiro responded, as Baron hugged the refrigerator and started kissing it._

"_Doesn't mean we shouldn't make sure they don't do anything stupid." Ashley responded as TJ dragged Baron away from the fridge._

"_Every Halloween.'' Finn muttered before he led Amanda to the dance floor and they danced to Witchy Woman by The Eagles._

_And Yukie saw how Finn and Amanda danced, him holding her left leg up to his right hip._

"_Hey bitches!" Yukie called out, pushing Finn and Amanda away from each other. "What are you doing touching my man?" She questioned drunkenly._

"_Telephone Pole is over there!" Amanda responded, pointing to Baron before she and Finn went back to dancing as MJ's Thriller began to play and Yukie walked to Baron… until she ran back and pushed Amanda._

"_I can't believe that I got sassed by a whore!" Yukie retorted drunkenly as Finn helped Amanda up… and Amanda slapped Yukie, which had everyone wide eyed._

"_You need to chill, you little bitch!" Amanda replied before Finn and Baron pulled them away from each other._

"_Let's not get fighty!" Finn replied._

"_Oh I'll get fighty when that whore leaves!" Yukie retorted._

"_Well… party's over. Thanks you two for fucking everything up." Baron explained, before lifting Yukie over her shoulder and taking her upstairs._

_Amanda and Finn left, Seth, Ashley, Chihiro and TJ following them into the townhouse._

"_Mandy, try to stay calm. Yukie is faking it and by tomorrow, she'll apologize." Chihiro explained._

_Amanda rolled her eyes as she took her wig off and turned around, Finn unzipping her black satin and lace floor length dress before she headed upstairs… and returned in pajamas, a floor length fluffy robe and her face clean of her makeup._

"_I'm only gonna say this once, I'm done with things that, no matter how long ago they happened, being thrown in my face! It was an innocent kiss on his jaw at last year's Christmas party… so if that's what Yukie's truly angry about, she's just gonna have to get over it!" Amanda replied before she walked back upstairs and Finn followed her._

"_You heard Chihiro, she was probably drunk. She even looked drunk too, the punch was probably spiked, Darlin'." Finn explained._

"_Chihiro actually used to be a sweet kid… but then Hiro corrupted her." Amanda replied as Finn pulled his costume off and wrapped his around her, knowing she was hurt._

"_They'll calm down, Mandy." Finn responded._

"_Is it wrong to think that sometimes they act like harpies from Hell?" Amanda replied, inadvertently evoking a chuckle from Finn._

"_We all have our bad days, Lovely." Finn responded before getting into his pajamas._

_Amanda knew that was true…_

**Present time**_**, November 4th 2015…**_

Watching backstage, Amanda felt a sharp fingernail jab into her right shoulder and briefly saw Yukie.

"I'm working." Amanda replied as she continued to observe Seth and Kane's match alongside Pat Patterson, Kevin Dunn, Gerald Brisco and Brian "Road Dogg" James.

"I'm worried about you, what's going on? You haven't answered me in a while. Did something happen?" Yukie questioned.

"You went off at me at the Halloween party." Amanda responded.

"What? No, I haven't. All I remember was getting the party started, putting out snacks and drinks, hanging out more with Baron... and that's it, it's fuzzy after I drank that spiked punch." Yukie explained.

"No surprise there. I wasn't exactly myself either and slapped you after you accused me of stealing Finn." Amanda replied.

"I'm dating Baron, why would I be interested in dating Finn? After the Christmas party, Baron was there to comfort me and I decided to forget about going after him. Finn was like some dumb high school crush to me, but Tommy was an unexpected crush who happens to be a friend to me. Wasn't that the same to you and Finn? An unexpected crush?" Yukie explained.

"When we're around each other… it's different than-" Amanda responded before they saw Seth's right knee give out and him fall to the mat. "Get the medics and try to keep Ash calm!" She replied before she took her headset off and ran out to the ring as Yukie ran to the trainer's office.

Seth was trying to stand back up, wanting to finish the match… but then he felt a hand on his right shoulder, recognising Essie's Cocoa Karma on her nails and shoved it away.

"Let them help you to the back, you just blew out your damn knee!" Amanda responded.

"No, you always cause bad things to me, ever since The Shield split!" Seth hissed.

"We'll take it from here." Dr. Amann responded.

Amanda left, Dr. Amann turning to Seth.

"Kiddo was just trying to help. You didn't need to be rude." Dr. Amann replied.

"Well, that little hellcat will cause mayhem no matter what when my back is turned." Seth explained.

In the back, Amanda sat down and plugged her earbuds in.

_Let It Go _by James Bay played as she stretched out on the crate and Amanda closed her eyes.

She just needed to breathe.


End file.
